Innocence of youth
by TaehQueen
Summary: Resumo: Angel a procura depois da fatídica primeira noite de amor...


**Título:** Innocence of youth  
 **Autor:** Fernanda  
 **Categoria:** **Concurso NFF II/2011, Curtindo a Vida Adoidado / Mentiras** , Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Buffy&Angel, 2ª Temporada, Missing scene episódio 2x14 (Innocence), angst.  
 **Advertências:** Sexo  
 **Classificação:** NC-17  
 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
 **Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
 **Resumo:** Angel a procura depois da fatídica primeira noite de amor...

 **Tema (s) utilizado (s):** Mentiras  
 **Itens utilizados:**  
1- "Aprendi uma coisa: você só conhece uma pessoa depois de uma briga. Só então é possível julgar o seu caráter" (livro "O Diário de Anne Frank")  
2- "As juras de amor não são mentiras, de maneira alguma. São verdades com prazo de validade" (Sérgio Vaz)  
3- "Esse é o problema das pessoas que são sinceras: acham que todo mundo também é" (livro "O Caçador de Pipas")

 ** _Flash back on..._**

 __ Angel!_ __

 __Hei._ __

 __ Oh, meu Deus! Eu estava tão preocupada._ __

 __ Eu não queria assustá-la._ __

 __ Aonde você foi ? Oh, meu Deus. Eu estava enlouquecendo. Você simplesmente desapareceu!_ __

 __ O quê? Eu só saí._ __

 __ Mas você não disse nada. Você só sumiu._ __

 __ Yeah. Como se eu realmente quisesse ficar por aqui depois disso._ __

 __ O que?!_ __

 __ Você tem muito que aprender sobre os homens, garota. Embora eu acho que você gostou do que aconteceu a noite passada._ __

 ___ _Você está dizendo que ..._ __

 __ Não vamos fazer um alarde sobre isso, ok? Na verdade, não vamos falar sobre isso._ __

 __ Foi o que aconteceu? Eu não entendo. Fui ... eu? Eu não fui... boa?_ __

 __ Você foi ótima. Sério ! Pensei que você fosse uma profissional._ __

 __ Como você pode dizer isso pra mim?_ __

 __ Anime-se! Foi bom. Isso não significa que nós temos que fazer um alarde. Não é grande coisa._ __

 __ É uma grande coisa!_ __

 __ É o quê? Sinos tocando? Fogos de artifício? Um coro de pequenos passarinhos? Vamos lá, Buffy. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes. – ele a tocou no rosto._ __

 __ Não toque em mim._ __

 __ Eu deveria ter imaginado que você não seria capaz de lidar com isso._ __

 __ Angel! Eu te amo..._ __

 __ Eu também te amo. Eu ligo para você._ __

 _E ele saiu, sem olhar para trás._ _  
_  
 ** _Flash back off_**

Com um suspiro resignado, Buffy saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto. Não estava cansada ou com sono. Ao contrário, a falta da adrenalina na caçada daquela noite a haviam deixado tensa e frustrada. Suspirou outra vez. Ia ser uma longa noite, especialmente por ter que passá-la sozinha, já que sua mãe estava viajando a trabalho. A casa vazia a deixava ainda mais deprimida.

Ela se aproximou da cama. De repente, quando Buffy já ia deitar-se, o abajur da cabeceira se acendeu. Ela deu um passo atrás, com um gritinho surpreso.

Angel estava estendido sobre a colcha de cetim cor-de-rosa, a fitá-la com intensidade.

_ Angel?

_ Claro que sou eu. — Ele sorriu. — Quem esperava? Angellus?

_ Eu não esperava ninguém. E você não devia brincar com isso. Ele é perigoso demais. – Afastando-se dele ela indicou a janela. - Angel... vá embora.

_ Buffy... — Ele se aproximou e a segurou pelo pulso, puxando-a para mais perto. — Não me mande embora.

Antes que ela pudesse libertar-se, puxou-a para si e a enlaçou nos braços fortes. Não havia como escapar.

_ Angel... não! Não posso perdoar as coisas que você me disse. Foi cruel demais!

_ Oh, Buffy... — Beijou-lhe o rosto, a testa, os cabelos loiros. – Não seja injusta comigo... Você sabe que eu não posso ser responsabilizado pelas besteiras que Angellus diz!

_ _Aprendi uma coisa: você só conhece uma pessoa depois de uma briga. Só então é possível julgar o seu caráter._

_ Não julgue meu caráter pelo de Angellus, Buffy.

_ Não sei se posso confiar em você... é tudo tão instável!

_ E nossas juras de amor? Foram mentiras, Buffy?

 __ As juras de amor não são mentiras, de maneira alguma. São verdades com prazo de validade._

_ Não, Buffy. Meu amor por você é eterno.

Uma de suas mãos deslizou por sobre a seda da camisola, o ventre liso, reacendendo um desejo que ela se esforçava por negar.

_ Angellus... ele é tão... É seu rosto... seu corpo... é difícil separar uma coisa da outra. Eu estou magoada, não posso negar.

_ Mas ele não vai voltar. O oráculo anulou a maldição. Agora nós podemos nos amar, Buffy. Sem reservas...

_ Angel... — Buffy murmurou, entre atônita e esperançosa. Olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos. — Angel, você está falando sério?

_ Jamais poderia haver apenas sexo entre nós, Buffy. Nunca! Angellus quis magoar você dizendo aquilo. E, sim, eu falo muito sério.

As mãos dele, grandes e fortes, tocaram-lhe os seios com delicadeza, acariciando os mamilos já túrgidos. Os lábios de Angel fecharam-se sobre um deles, sua língua a traçar pequenos círculos ao redor, molhando a seda azul da camisola, até que Buffy estivesse gemendo baixinho em seus braços.

_ Quero fazer amor com você, Buffy. — ele murmurou, a fala entrecortada pela respiração ofegante. — Amor, no sentido mais pleno da palavra!

_ Oh, Angel... — Os lábios de Buffy buscaram os dele, ansiosos, ardentes, num beijo carregado de todo o amor, a ternura e a paixão que viera guardando dentro de si desde aquele dia terrível, havia algumas semanas. E de saudade. — Estou tão feliz por você ter voltado! — ela murmurou, acariciando-lhe o peito musculoso, exposto pela camisa aberta. — Você estava tão estranho depois da nossa primeira vez... Tão frio e vulgar... grosseiro! Eu sabia que não podia ser você, algo estava errado!

_ Eu sei, querida. — Angel mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, o hálito quente de encontro à pele, fazendo com que Buffy se arrepiasse. — Ele disse um monte de coisas erradas, bobagens... Mas agora eu vou dizer as coisas certas, acredite... Quero passar esta noite a seu lado.

Angel pôs-se em pé, a ergueu nos braços e a pousou com cuidado na cama.

Buffy o fitou com olhos cheios de emoção e expectativa, enquanto ele despia a camisa e se punha a desabotoar lentamente o jeans.

_ Isto tudo é como um sonho para mim, Angel. — disse com suavidade. — Tê-lo novamente comigo, sabendo que sente o mesmo que eu... Eu amo você, Angel.

A declaração de Buffy ecoou nos ouvidos dele, a intensidade e a paixão contidas naquela voz a agitar-lhe ainda mais os sentidos, aumentando-lhe o desejo.

Suas bocas se uniram em beijos profundos, ardentes, que se tornavam mais e mais apaixonados à medida que suas mãos redescobriam seus corpos, cada curva, cada textura, cada ponto mais sensível...

_ Na primeira vez em que a despi... — murmurou Angel, admirando a incrível beleza da nudez de Buffy, até então oculta sob seda azul. — Estávamos no meu apartamento...

_ Na sua cama... molhados até os ossos... — Buffy completou, o olhar embevecido de Angel a percorrê-la de alto a baixo, como uma carícia.

_ Você estava tão nervosa... — ele prosseguiu. — Disse que era a primeira vez que alguém a via nua, desde que era uma garotinha. Tão tímida! Você é tão forte que às vezes eu me esqueço de que ainda é tão jovem...— Ele deslizou um dedo suavemente por sobre a pele de Buffy, contornando-lhe os seios, a cintura, o ventre. — Tão tímida e, ainda assim, tão doce e sensual!

_ Você me disse que eu era bonita. — Buffy sussurrou. — E o modo como você me olhava fazia com que me sentisse a mulher mais linda do mundo! — Acariciou-lhe o rosto, o peito largo, musculoso. — E quando me tocava, então... Você foi tão terno e amoroso comigo, Angel! Fez com que aquele fosse realmente um dos momentos mais lindos e intensos da minha vida...

À excitação e ao prazer que Angel sentia naquele instante, veio misturar-se um estranho sentimento de desespero, o eco de alguma tristeza. Tudo parecia diferente quando estava com Buffy. Sempre fora assim. Claro, já dera e tivera prazer nos braços de outras mulheres, porém não era o mesmo.

_ Eu te quero, Buffy... muito! — ele murmurou, a voz entrecortada, rouca.

Tomando-a novamente nos braços e aprisionando-a entre os lençóis macios e seu próprio corpo.

Buffy ondulava sob ele, a perna de Angel entre as suas, a exercer uma deliciosa pressão de encontro a seu sexo. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelas doces ondas de prazer que a aqueciam, chamando por Angel em murmúrios sensuais, incontidos.

_ Buffy... — ele sussurrou, deliciado. — Solta e sincera como uma criança.

No instante seguinte, Angel percebeu o significado de suas próprias palavras, e a culpa, o remorso, pesaram em seu coração. Ela não sabia que estava sendo enganada, que ele não estava sendo sincero. E isso parecia tão... injusto! Ao mesmo tempo, contudo, havia o desejo, mais e mais inflamado pelas íntimas carícias que trocavam, pelos gemidos e sussurros de ambos.

E todos os pensamentos e considerações apagaram-se na mente dele enquanto seus dedos mergulhavam no sexo úmido de Buffy, fazendo-a suspirar, despertando nela e em si mesmo a urgência da paixão.

Após um instante em que seus sexos apenas se tocaram, ele a penetrou pouco a pouco, encantado com a expressão de infinito prazer no semblante dela. Na primeira vez não conseguira evitar que ela sentisse dor, mas agora era apenas prazer que ele via no rosto bonito.

Por um momento não ousou mover-se, permitindo a si mesmo a sensação de estar dentro dela, ser uma parte dela. Ambos suspiraram de prazer.

Os quadris de Buffy dançavam no ritmo lento dos movimentos de Angel, que logo se tornavam mais rápidos, profundos, urgentes. E já não havia palavras entre eles, apenas os sons e murmúrios desconexos do desejo, da paixão que crescia em seus corpos em ondas sucessivas de prazer.

_ Buffy... minha Buffy... — sussurrou Angel, enquanto a ouvia chamar seu nome, também atingindo o clímax.

De repente ela se assustou ao sentir a fisgada de uma mordida em seu pescoço. Buffy fincou as unhas nas costas dele, um pequeno grito escapando de sua garganta. O peso do corpo dele a impedia de fugir. Seu corpo ainda trêmulo de prazer protestando contra a dor repentina.

Angel saiu de cima dela, limpando os lábios com sangue. Buffy o encarava assustada, as mãos pressionando o ferimento.

_ Por que fez isso? – ela perguntou, uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto.

Angel se ergueu da cama, começando a vestir suas roupas lentamente. Depois a encarou com um sorriso cínico.

_ Devo admitir que você aprende rápido, Buffy. Você foi muito melhor desta vez... Uma verdadeira ninfa do amor...

Buffy arregalou os olhos, o pânico transparecendo em seu rosto.

_ Angellus?!

Ele sorriu.

_ _Esse é o problema das pessoas que são sinceras: acham que todo mundo também é._

_ Oh, meu Deus! – ela levou as mãos ao rosto. – Como você pôde? Você me enganou!

_ Foi fácil demais... Seu amor adolescente pelo idiota do Angel a torna vulnerável, querida.

Buffy o encarou com ódio. Ela estendeu a mão e abriu a gaveta de cabeceira, retirando de lá a cruz que Angel havia dado a ela, anos antes, e uma estaca. Angellus ergueu as mãos com um sorriso.

_ Hei... Não vamos partir para a agressão. Tudo estava tão bom...

_ Saia daqui. – ela disse agressiva.

Angellus terminou de se vestir e dirigiu-se até a janela. Jogou um beijo para ela e sumiu na névoa da noite. Buffy abraçou a si mesma, grandes soluços sacudindo seu corpo. Ela não conseguia acreditar que caíra tão fácil na armadilha de um homem tão cruel e perigoso.

Angellus entrou na sala do apartamento e notou que suas mãos ainda tremiam. Fechando os olhos ele ainda podia ver o rosto bonito contorcido de prazer, sentir o perfume suave e feminino, a doçura dos lábios dela.

_ Droga! – ele praguejou dando um soco na parede. – Maldito idiota! – ele gritou.

Dentro dele, apenas uma verdade gritava, ele também era apaixonado por ela, tanto ou mais que Angel. E ele sabia que isso seria seu fim.

 **FIM**


End file.
